comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
The Afghantsi
The Afghantsi is a comic series based on the Soviet Invasion of Afhganistan. Which is limited to a 19 issue series by James Evans. It is a comic that is politically charged and takes a view on the battles and perspective on the Afhgan situation from 1979 - 1989. Story In December 25th, 1979 the Soviet Union invaded the Communist Government of Afghanistan to assist in combating the guerrilla forces, unaware of the 9 year long campaign will not be the bloodiest but in retrospective those who had assisted the guerrilla would turn against them years after the Soviet Union would leave. The Story follows a different battalion of troops each few issues. Notable battles will be present in the comic series and a few historical trivia notes were taken on who sided with who. Although has been forgotten by historians. Concept to Creation Comix-Blade founder and president wanted to write a historical war story that doesn't surround with his fictional politics and answer the question of how the world was prior to his introduction to fictional events unfolding. Debating either the Angolan Civil War and the Soviet-Afhgan War. He selected the Soviet-Afhgan War. As we still live off the side effects of that war and with added on events that originated from this location of the world. Wanting to keep the readers fresh on the view of Soviet action in the location of the world. Lacking major media involving the war. The story follows those who were in the battlefield, KGB action behind the scenes, the falling Union, and international views from Soviet Allies who watching the nation fall apart. It was clear after a lot of research that the story will focus on the Soviet Soldiers in combat. Consideration was taken to view the American perspective of the events but was dropped, although the Americans are referenced in selected episodes. The nations named the most besides the Soviet Union is Cuba and Iran. Episode List The series is confirmed for a grand total of 19 Episodes to explain the 9 year war. These Episodes are as followed: # Soviet Scramble - December 25th,1979 - Infantry Story line # Capturing Kabul - December 25th - 27th,1979 - Infantry and KGB Story line # Adapting Perspective - January 5th - April 18th,1980 - Infantry Story line # The Stinger - May 20th - May 23rd, 1981 - Spetznaz Story line # Survival Kit - June 8th - July 8th, 1981 - Spetznaz Story line # Khost,Road Ahead - Feburay 13th, 1982 - Soviet Air Force Story line # Stinger Evasion - February 13th, 1982 - Soviet Air Force Storyline # Western Footprints - February 14th - 16th,1983 - Soviet Tank Battalion Storyline # Without the Soviets - Augest 17th - September 29th, 1984 - DRA Storyline (Soviet Union isn't present here) # Struggling Efforts - September 30th, 1984 - January 16th, 1985 '(Soviet Union isn't present here) # ''Reunion at Badaber - April 26th - April 27th,'''1985 - Combination Story line # Announcement of Withdrawal - May 17th - October 17th, 1985 - 'Soviet High Command Story line # ''Forbidden - November 1st - December 30th, '''1985 - Soviet Tank Battalion and Spetznaz Story line # Returning to Khost - January 28th - February 19th, 1986 - Soviet Air Force Story line # Jaji is calling - May 18th - June 13, 1987 - Soviet Infantry Story line # Comrades, 2nd world wars - 1975 - 1988 - Soviet High Command Story line # Dying Nation - December 18th - January 12th,1989 - Combination Story # We're going home - January 13th - January 29th 1989 - Soviet Infantry Storyline # 1989 - February 1st - February 15th 1989 - Combination Story line Only 3 Episodes focus on the Soviet Unions allies. These episodes feature the Democratic Republic of Afhganistan(Issues #9 and 10) Cuba, Vietnam, Ethiopia, and Angola as well. (Issues #16) Other nations in the warsaw pact are mentioned by aren't given a lot of screen time. Trivia * Worried that this comic maybe pro-soviet. It was pressed forward as a story remembering those who had served in the war. * 'Afhganisti' is what Soviet Troops were called when returned home. Hence the title of the name ' The Afhganisti' * As of Writers Summer 2016, it is one of the most popular comic announcements to European audiences. * The longest made comic by James Evans ever to be produced, due to gathering quotes from various national leaders from the era, accurate weapons, battles, and a deeper grasp in what went right and what went wrong with the war. * Was debated if this comic should be canon to other works by the same creator. It is confirmed that this story will be canon being lousily connected with a few characters from Living with the Reds. * Worried that the writer lacked a military history that some may consider him a hack for writing a war story based on real war events. Despite lack of military history, the story was continued to be pushed forward. * Was said to be in reaction to Marvels The Nam comic book series. Category:Age of Awakening Category:Writers Summer